It is known that the nicotine contained in a cigarette smoke is harmful to a smoker""s health. Several methods have been employed to remove the harmful constituents in the tobacco smoke such as by passing the tobacco smoke through a filter filled with fibrous material, charcoal or activated carbon. However, they are majorly physical adsorptions or absorphions, not chemical binding, thereby being not so effective for removing the hazardous poison materials in the tobacco smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,546 disclosed a method for treating nicotine containing materials which involves adding to an adsorptional filter material of potassium aluminum sulfate or alum, KAl (SO4)2 in a quantity of 10xcx9c200 mg per cigarette for chemically binding nicotine in the tobacco smoke.
However, each cigarette still requires 10xcx9c200 mg of Alum, which will have a total amount of 200 mgxcx9c4 grams per box of 20 pieces of cigarette. Such a great amount of Alum, once being sucked into a smoker""s respiratory system, may possibly dissolve large amount of aluminum into his or her blood. The high xe2x80x9cdosexe2x80x9d of aluminum may cause senile dementia to a heavy smoker. So, the addition of alum in a cigarette is not satisfactory and is still hazardous to the smoker""s health.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional methods for treating tobacco smoke, and invented the present poison-reduced cigarette and its filter.
The object of the present invention is to provide a posion-reduced cigarette including adding hydrate of double salt of ferroso-ferric chloride into tobacco and cigarette filter to react with nicotine to form salt which will not be absorbed by the mucous membranes in the smoker""s respiratory system for minimizing nicotine poison and for enhancing the smoker""s health.